Next To You
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: How can something be so wrong, but feel so right at the same time? Izayoi struggles with her feelings for Inutaisho. Songfic. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This is my first songfic. The song is called "Next To You" by Ciara featuring R.Kelly. It's a good song and whenever I hear it, I always imagine it as an Izayoi/Inutaisho type of thing. It's just so sweet.

-  
-  
-

_I hope I don't make you mad with what I'm about to say boy_

_Here we are once again, and I'm having second thoughts boy_

Izayoi paced nervously around the well-furnished bedroom with her hands placed on the side of her head. She was waiting for her lover; the powerful inuyoukai Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands.

Izayoi was having second thoughts about being here, at his castle. Ever since they had met, the both of them had been meeting secretly every few weeks. Now, after many months, Izayoi didn't know if she wanted to continue with their rendezvous affair anymore. Their connection was something wonderful but if someone from her clan had discovered about her affair with a demon, she would be disowned.

So, she was here to break if off. It was either now or never, or else she knew that she would never do it later.

But, did she really want to?

The faint sound of a click! made her stop and look up to find the Great Lord Inutaisho enter the room.  
Hello Izayoi," he greeted her warmly. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."  
Izayoi smiled weakly. "No, not at all."

Inutaisho walked towards her and held out his hand to cup the side of her face. "I've missed you terribly, my dearest," he told her, barely above a whisper.  
Izayoi closed her eyes at his touch, but then something in the back of her mind reminded her why she was here and she quickly pulled away.

"No… we can't do this any longer." Inutaisho could taste the sadness radiating off of her.

_I'm not messing with your head, but I changed my mind boy_

_I don't know why I'm here, the same time I want you near_

Izayoi turned herself away from him and wrapped her arms around her body. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's wrong."  
Inutaisho was stunned. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Do you not like the room? Th-th-the-"

"No! **This** is wrong," she flung her arms out to the side. "It's **all** wrong."

"What do you mean?" Izayoi slightly jumped. She didn't even hear him move so close behind her .  
"We shouldn't do this," she began. "We… we can't be together anymore, Inutaisho."  
Inutaisho remained silent.  
"But…" she turned around to face him and he continued listening. "How could something **be** so wrong, but **feel **so right at the same time?"

_If you want me to leave, I will understand_

_See, I will just have to respect your wishes boy_

Izayoi looked down and sighed heavily. "If you never want to see me again, it's alright. I understand."

She looked at him for an answer, but when he stayed silent she took that has a sign to leave.  
As she went around him and grasped the cold metal of the doorknob, she felt a tug at her kimono sleeve. She realized quickly that it was Inutaisho trying to prevent her from leaving.  
"No." His reply made her turn around and once she did, gold met brown as his eyes stared right back into hers.  
Izayoi could see the hurt in his eyes and it took all she had not to run into his arms and try to make his pain disappear.  
"I don't want you to go."

'_Cause if I stay, ain't no telling what may happen boy_

_Although you look so good to me, it's best that I leave_

With every word that he spoke, Izayoi kept falling deeper and deeper into his golden orbs. 'His eyes… they're so beautiful. They're like honey being kissed by the sun.'

She let her eyes wander all over his face. Inutaisho's silver hair was pooled around his shoulders and before she could stop herself, she let her free hand run through it.  
Izayoi hesitantly pulled back as she realized what she was doing and told him, "I-I… I should go now." She couldn't let herself be captivated by his beauty; not when she was about to let go.  
Izayoi pulled her captured hand free from Inutaisho's gentle grasp and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry."

_I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do_

_Boy, you're turning me on right now; I can't get down like that right now_

_I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O._

_Hold up, wait a minute; we're moving too fast_

_I want something like this here to last_

With every step she took back, Inutaisho stepped forward. This happened until he led her into a wall.  
She squinted her eyes shut and frantically searched the wall for the doorknob, but her search failed.  
She tensed up when she felt Inutaisho's fingers lightly caress her cheek.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why do you want to leave me?"  
Izayoi slowly opened her eyes as she thought about what he had said. She didn't like the idea when he said it like **that**. 'Because, I'm scared of being next to you.'

"Look at me Izayoi." Inutaisho used one finger to tilt her chin up and sighed when she refused to make eye contact. "Please, my dearest. Look at me."  
Gold met brown as Izayoi took her gaze off of the wall and averted it to him.  
Inutaisho smiled weakly. "If you're going to go… you should know how I feel."

_Don't say no baby, not right now baby_

_I want you to be my lady, you got me going crazy_

He let his finger leave her chin and let it twirl around a stray strand of her long black hair.

Inutaisho chuckled softly. "When he first met, I didn't think much of you. But now…" he admitted while slamming the palm of his hand against the side of the wall where Izayoi stood. "I can't get you out of my mind." Izayoi smiled weakly as he continued.  
"I don't think that I've ever felt this way about any woman before," he confessed.

After hearing Inutaisho's words of how he felt about her, Izayoi let her hand caress his face. She didn't pull away when he closed his eyes and moved his mouth over her hand to kiss it tenderly.

"Izayoi," he whispered. "Don't go. I want you to be with me." Inutaisho moved his face closer to hers, till they were mere inches apart. "I'm in love with you, Izayoi."

There was an awkward silence until she sighed. "Inutaisho," her saying his name made him smile. He didn't know why, but he loved the way she said it. "I'll stay, but only for a little while."

_Well, I guess I'll stay for a minute, then I'll have to go boy_

_This moment is so tempting. Right now, it's not what I want boy_

Inutaisho smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't know how happy you make me."  
Izayoi shuddered as she felt Inutaisho's fingertips trail down her neck and slip under her silk kimono and traced her collarbone; she was ticklish there and he knew it.

_Maybe if we just embrace with a simple kiss boy_

_But that'll only make things worse, hope I'm not getting on your nerves boy_

Izayoi lifted her arms and slipped them around Inutaisho's neck, pressing her body against his for an embrace. As Inutaisho was pulled down, he unexpectedly planted his lips on hers.  
His action made Izayoi's eyes widen, but she slowly allowed them to close as she kissed him back.

After they broke apart, Izayoi couldn't look at Inutaisho; she didn't know what to do. If anything, that kiss made things more confusing.

Should she follow her heart? Or leave because it wasn't right?

Inutaisho gazed at her features and quickly noticed the confusion she was trying to hide from him. He could smell her doubts and worries.  
'If she were to leave me, I'd let her. Even if I have to ignore my own feelings and desires.'  
Inutaisho knew the consequences if she stayed with him and their intimate affair continued and was known to the public.  
His superiors would look down upon him for taking a human bride but he doesn't care.  
He would willingly put everything on the line for her.

_I just wanted to be right for the both of us_

_When you don't have to say a thing to make me comfortable_

Inutaisho felt that he could no longer fight his urge to hold her as he reached out and gathered Izayoi into his arms, holding her closely while he whispered her name.  
He lifted her easily; his arms wrapped around her securely as he walked towards the bed and sat on its edge.  
Izayoi struggled in his arms. "Please let me go."  
"No."  
She looked up at him and sighed. "Inutaisho… please. We shouldn't do this. Let me go."  
Inutaisho shifted and gently placed Izayoi next to him. He didn't face her, knowing that if she were to walk out the doors and out of his life, he wouldn't want the last look he took of her face to be full of doubt for her love for him.

Inutaisho couldn't bear it.

Izayoi sighed and stood up, making the bed bounce. As she took one last look at Inutaisho, he suddenly made eye contact with her.  
She slowly turned around, but stopped when she heard Inutaisho mumble something.

"What was that?" Inutaisho said it again, but it was still inaudible. She quickly moved to where he sat and dropped to her knees. "What?"

"How can this be wrong if it's the only thing that I've ever been sure of?" Inutaisho asked, looking into her chocolate orbs.

_Boy you make me so weak when you look at me_

_Right now I'm a little confused, I think it's best that I refuse_

"I-I…" Izayoi inhaled deeply and placed her hands on his knees. "I don't know," she began. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel the same way you do, but then-"  
"What is the matter then?" Izayoi put her head on her hands and shrugged.  
"I don't know! This is all so confusing."

Inutaisho placed his hands on the side of her face and brought it up. She closed her eyes at his touch.

The both of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until Inutaisho trailed one finger over her cheek. "Izayoi, you're crying. Why?"

She blinked and realized that a few unnoticed tears had welled up in her eyes and made little wet trails down her cheeks. Inutaisho lead her up gently and brought her face to hers to kiss away the shed tears racing down her rosy cheeks.

"I think it's because I love you."

This made both Izayoi and Inutaisho stop, stunned by her confession. "And I want to be with you, but-"  
"Then stay with me,' Inutaisho said easily, her face still in his hands. "If we want to be together, then we should."  
"But…"  
Inutaisho smiled. "My dearest, please. Stay with me…" Izayoi didn't say anything. "Forever…" he added while tilting her chin up. She complied with his action and looked at him in the eyes. Then he suddenly swooped down and kissed her, again.

Izayoi could not resist him, parting her lips slightly as she returned the kiss. Inutaisho gathered her into his arms again and carried her back onto the bed, laying her down carefully and leaning over her.

They looked at eachother as they thought about how far this could go, and where it would lead them to.  
All thoughts were soon gone as Izayoi slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  
Inutaisho slid his own arms around her; he felt her warmth and passion as he kissed her again and again.

Their lips broke apart and he fell breathlessly at her side. He pulled her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck. It felt good just lying in eachother's arms.  
Inutaisho leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

They laid there in each other's arms till Izayoi spoke. "Inutaisho."  
"Hmm?" he said, his nose buried beneath her midnight black hair.  
"I made up my mind," she told him. "I'm sure as now as I'll ever be." Izayoi turned towards him and brought up her hand to gently trace his lips. "Let's make it last," she began.  
Inutaisho kissed her fingertips softly and pulled her closer into his arms.  
"Forever."

_I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do_

_Boy, you're turning me on right now; I can't get down like that right now_

_I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O._

_Hold up, wait a minute; we're moving too fast_

_I want something like this here to last_

-  
-  
-  
Like it:) 


End file.
